Walking A Fine Line
by Amberr-Ink
Summary: Alright, so his life really sucks, and ok, he does really like him, but is Sasuke really going to go this far? Yes, yes he will. NaruSasu, AU, cross-dressing,OOC
1. The Call for Liberation

**Summary: Alright, so his life really sucks, and ok, he does really like him, but is Sasuke really going to go this far? Yes, yes he will. NaruSasu, AU, _cross-dressing_, OOC**

**So this is one of the ideas that have been swarming my head for some time now. Now, I will warn you guys now that this story isn't for... the critical type. I mean, as you can probably already tell from the summery, this might go in some strange areas involving a guy dressing as a girl for a majority of the story. If you don't like that for any reason, don't read. A lot of things might seem a bit illogical as well, very illogical, like you'll think: why doesn't he just do this, or why not do that, or blah blah. Trust me when i say I know and that I'm trying my _hardest_ to make this sort of story sound convincing okay?^^**

**Otherwise, if you spot some flaws, hey, no one's perfect. Alright, I just had to get that out of the way.**

**Please let me know what you think because if I don't get any response I won't think you want me to continue! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Walking a Fine Line~<strong>

**The Call for Liberation**

He was having the same dream again.

Naruto was leading him through his house, holding his hand, grinning back at him. He followed wholeheartedly behind the beaming boy, his chest getting that strange swelling feeling when around him. They came swiftly out the back door of Naruto's house to greet the brightness of midday.

It was summer again. At first it was such a contrast to the indoors that it seemed almost white outside, but after a moment he was able to take in the lush backyard.

Naruto was still just smiling at him. His lips moved but nothing was really heard. There was a faint murmur of birds, a dream-like hum in his ears, but otherwise his other senses were much too overwhelmed.

It was perhaps the beautiful sight seen that was the most captivating though. Naruto was glowing in the shining summer sun, an uncanny resemblance.

His hand was still in his, and upon noticing this he gripped it harder. He didn't want to let go. Not ever.

Suddenly Naruto's face hardened, falling from its joyous appearance to a thoughtful look. Nothing else seemed to really exist besides them standing right here and now. As Naruto's face drew closer he could almost smell his spicy scent. He watched those blue eyes darken, feeling as if he was drowning in the powerful, vivid colors.

A breath danced over his lips. He wanted to move closer, to take the temptation that was trying to lure him, but his feet were frozen in place. Their faces were so close. As Naruto's initial hesitation evaporated from his features, he could swear he could see his face in those crystalline eyes.

A shuddery exhale left him as Naruto leaned forward to close the distance-

_**BRAYNK, BRAYNK, BRAYNK**__!_

* * *

><p>Sasuke heard the ungodly annoying sound that could only be his alarm clock.<p>

God did he _hate_ that thing. Of all the damn dreams to be woken from it had to be a good one! He kept his eyes closed for a moment anyhow, trying his hardest to stay in the realm of sleep in hopes that the piece of shit machine would stop. But of course not!

His hand flew out from the blankets and slammed down on the clock, efficiently silencing the insistent noise it made. Rolling over he groaned. Thank the heavens he'd never have to hear that thing again. Well, at least after today, but then again that wasn't really a good thing.

He dragged himself out of bed and scuttled over to his chair where he'd placed a clean uniform last night. Alas, this will be the last time he'd need to wear this as well. What a pity.

Changing into said uniform casually, he groggily yawned as he strolled out into the other room. Picking up his satchel along the way he stopped by the fridge to grab a single rice ball leftover from last night. Indifferent, he popped the thing in his mouth as he simply walked out the front door and thusly locked it.

* * *

><p>The fresh, cool morning air greeted him as he walked. Fishing into his bag he pulled out two earplugs and stuck them into his ears. Switching his music on, a pleasant look came across his features. <em>There we go.<em>

Today Sasuke was very torn.

It was the last day at school. Well, _his_ last day. Like a lot of seniors often do, he was graduating earlier than most of his peers because he already accumulated enough credits. It wasn't quite that he was an extremely intellectual person necessarily- he just always pushed himself when it came to completing schoolwork. Having a pretty damn good memory helped too, but that was beside the point.

On the other hand he didn't really want it _to_ end. As hard as it was to say, he didn't mind going to school _that_ much, you do what you have to, but there were some very particular reasons he didn't want it to end.

One would probably be the fact that he'd be home, alone, a lot. His older brother Itachi is _never _home. He works long, long hours doing what-he-forgot and hardly even comes home. Itachi normally goes to a friend's since it's closer to work on those really late nights, but Sasuke guessed that there must be _a lot _of late-nighters lately because he hardly even sees his brother nowadays. Then again, Sasuke always thought _Aniki _and his so-called friend was perhaps a little more than _just _friends.

Second and most importantly, would be because of a certain _someone_. There were few people Sasuke held close in his life and that one of them he had a dream about just last night. Well, again…

Uzumaki Naruto. Yes that name never got old in his head. That boy was just- incredible. There wasn't any other way to describe it. Anyone would think it. Sure, he was a tad on the obnoxious side, but that grew on everyone eventually. Naruto just had this way of pulling everybody in- he was just so… likeable. How the guy was ever an outcast like him was beyond Sasuke. Of course that's only what he'd overheard though.

He'd definitely go to school just to see him.

If only Naruto talked to him more. Or… maybe if Sasuke'd talk to _him_ more-

"_Hellooo~? Earth to Sasuke!"_

Blinking, he stopped in his tracks and turned his head. Slightly bemused by the sudden, and rather loud, intrusion of his space he frowned. Seeing that it was none other than a tall blond looking at him incredulously he then gave a flat glare.

"_What?" _He finally replied a bit harsher than he'd want.

_"_Well good morning to you too, teme." The tanner boy stuck out his bottom lip. "I come to greet you and you're in Sasuke-land with your music. So I decide to snap you out of it before you get run over and this is the way you treat me?"

"Whatever, Naruto," Sasuke said lightly as he rolled his eyes. Really, how can he always be so lively in the morning? Then again, when _wasn't _he lively?

Naruto only grinned. How could he do that? Even with the moody way Sasuke treated him half the time he'd always just _smile, _and amazingly that just seemed to make everything alright. He could never be actually mad at him. At least he didn't think so.

Why did Sasuke act so moody with him anyhow? Naruto was one of the few friends he had, his best one he could even say, yet he sometimes he treated him the worst. In a way he's always pushing him away. This made a sense of confusion rise up in Sasuke's head.

They started strolling slowly down the sidewalk, subconsciously so for the fact they both had to make it to school soon.

"Right- Oh! I came to give you your notes back." Naruto said after only a few seconds. He reached into his satchel and took out a blue-covered notebook. "You really saved me with these. I stayed up pretty late coping and studying them."

"It's nothing," Sasuke shrugged as he took his notes and shoved them in his bag without even averting his vision from the ground in front of him. There was an urge to say that he already had most of them memorized but he didn't allow it to pass his lips. Some part of him always stopped himself from making conversation, especially with Uzumaki over here…

"Well, you know, thanks," Naruto laughed, but for a moment it almost sounded… awkward.

Damn, he was ruining this!

"Good luck on your exams then Sasuke-_chan_!" He suddenly rubbed his hair affectionately and gave a short wave as he ran off toward other students walking across the street. "Hey, Kiba! Wait up man!"

Patting his hair down Sasuke heaved an exasperated sigh. There and gone, he never got the blond to stay as long as he wished. He calmed himself from the simple fact that he'd _touched _him and that he used that little girly honorific with his name. Not that the pet-name didn't bother him. He often got referred to as a girl, though it was mostly Naruto who teased him about it. It was because he acted feminine or looked girlish or something of the likes of that, he tried not to pay much attention to it. Not that he really cared anyway.

Nonetheless, now he was beyond annoyed with himself. Not only did he mess up and miss a chance to chat with him this morning but Naruto didn't know today was his last day of school! He'd been telling himself since he knew about graduating early that he'd get closer to him before then so that they had better ground to talk afterwards. Sure he'd have his brother and maybe talk to a couple people he knew once in awhile but those people weren't Naruto.

He wanted to be closer to_ Naruto_, feel the attention and light that he gave to everyone. He wanted to feel accepted by him, someone who's been already recognized and adored by everyone. Sasuke really did not want to be as lonely as he knew he was going to be. Furthermore, he sure as hell didn't want to be lonely _and_ disappointed that in his last year of high school he'd failed at being acknowledged by the only person he'd ever felt attracted to.

Instead of doing anything about that though, he'd gone and chickened out! Was he really lacking that much on social skills?

A car honked as it zoomed by just a foot from where he was starting to cross the street. Sasuke stopped to stare at the disappearing vehicle with minor surprise.

Naruto was right. He should really be paying more attention to his surroundings. Dammit.

* * *

><p>School. Konoha High School. Konoha is known to be an upper-middle class town. It's fairly small, many buildings having been built long ago, but when you reach center where the city lays it feels much larger, full of life. Between a few tall buildings, hidden by a tall fence and a couple groves of trees the school stands tall and bright.<p>

The bell resounded as all the students made their way to their designated classes.

Exams. Easy. Boring.

Sasuke rested his head in his folded arms as he watched a student turn in their exam. He'd been one of the first done so he'd been sitting here for a bit now. Unfortunately, the other half of the class still had to finish theirs, and oh look- there's still _lots_ of time to go! Great…

At least this was his last exam. After this he'd be home free.

_Tick, tick, tick… tick…_

Why did that still seem so far away yet? All he had to do was sit here with his thoughts. And what great things thinking brought on…

Inevitably he started thinking about Naruto. Was this going to be the last time he saw him? They were never really close, like attached-at-the-hip close, but there was still something there. Since that first day Naruto talked to Sasuke he felt a strange connection with him.

He caught the small smile that tried to crawl onto his lips. Not here in class, he couldn't let his mind wander that far because he knew once he did he would end up staring into oblivion even when the rest of the class was gone. Once he reflected back on something, especially how incredibly wonderful of a person that blond was, he'd sink into it. He found such great pleasure in his little fantasies. They'd fill him with such glowing warmth he'd feel as though he wasn't so alone in the world. However, like most good things go, his temporary haven from his surroundings left him clumsy and awkward, having become so completely unaware of everything that he wouldn't even notice if someone called his name. That would be embarrassing, but it really did happen, he was an odd person at times.

Instead, in order to distract himself, he ran a hand through his messy black hair. It was actually a bit longer than normal. As out of place hair tickled his nose he scratched that thought, a bit was an understatement. The long locks that hung on either side of his face nearly touched his shoulders. He could _really_ use a haircut, and did he even brush it this morning? Nope, his typically focused attention has seemed to be everywhere but where it should be lately.

Graduating early was really getting to him. In his mind it was huge, but not because of all the right reasons either. Being a college bound student was in a way scaring him. Yes, he was happy that he was academically successful, great. What else did he get out of high school though? There wasn't very much really. Best thing was probably ever meeting Naruto. Well, at least that's what it seemed.

Up till now, he probably had hundreds of chances to branch out and become as they say "popular". All the girls at school sure liked him enough. Ever since he could remember they'd always coo and whisper how cute he was. Some bold ones even approached him, vowing how much they liked him and how they could treat him like royalty, but eventually they stopped only to gawk from a distance. Sasuke supposed they probably realized how strange he was or something of the sorts seeing as all he gave them were short replies and brief looks. Never being any good with them either, he never really liked girls. They're always just… eh.

He never cared about girls or popularity though. For him it was just school, learn, then homework. Still, none of the other students seemed to think the same. Most didn't seem to pay much attention in class, and some rebellious types didn't even attempt homework. Other students were always conversing and grouping together in chattering huddles, talking of upcoming projects, work, gossip, etc. His peers were always a blur of laughing, talking bodies moving past him. Sasuke didn't partake in any of what others did. He was always the one watching, and one day he realized that because of this he was alone, the odd one out.

He'd unintentionally isolated himself.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sasuke was rather shy. Often doing things on his own, and preferring it nonetheless, he had always been reserved. His favorite things to do, reading, listening to music, walking, involved only himself. In so, seeing school as not only an academic thing but a social one as well where one could make friends and acquaintances that can last a lifetime didn't occur to him. That is, until Naruto.

The boy had simply jumped into his life. He must have seen something in him to keep associating with him for Sasuke had no idea why he always came back. Whether he voluntarily contributed to Naruto's rambling conversations, the boy stuck around. He'd come out of nowhere and ask him questions: what he was doing, where he was going, what class he had, if he liked one thing or another, he'd just talk and Sasuke couldn't help but to find it incredibly interesting, though being rather annoying at times as well…

Sasuke would listen intently to the outgoing blond chatter about whatever came up. He liked that that was all he had to do, just listen. It brightened his day to have the boy come to him every now and then. Everything about him just made him feel alive. When alone again he would think of Naruto, how much he liked his company, his never-give-up personality. The boy wouldn't leave his mind. He would admire his bright blond hair and amazing blue eyes when near. Sasuke liked how he didn't seem to judge him or stay away from him for any reason as someone else might or even just talk to him because of his looks. Just everything about him he liked, annoying parts and all, even down to the languid way he walked. There was something about him. Naruto was just so _real, _so _there._

Yet this made it twice as hard to open up to him. All the over-thought thoughts he had about him would jumble up in his head in the other's presence. His stomach would flop to those brilliant smiles he got, to the rubs on his head and pats on the shoulder. Naruto was everything he wasn't and he'd still accepted him just so. Doubts would constrict his throat from allowing words and just like that the boy would be off again.

Now he probably won't ever see him again. Naruto will be busy with school the rest of the year as he sits around at home, and come summer Sasuke will be too consumed in the all important task of preparing for college. By then he'd be forgotten, then what? He wouldn't have his ray of sun in his solitary life.

What he felt for the boy was beyond what friendship could carry. Naruto had already accepted and acknowledged him as a friend, yes, but Sasuke could feel deep down that he wanted more than that. He _wanted_ him. His affection, his touch, his smiles, all of his attention, he longed for all of it.

No, he wasn't going to hide in a corner anymore! He wasn't going to just wait for the other to come to him. All that was over now, if he wants even the slightest bit of what he does he'll have to _do_ something about it.

Sasuke came to as the bell sounded, rising with the rest of the class drearily. The halls were noisier than usual for the end of exams and the upcoming weekend, talk of making plans and going out all throughout the crowds. All this was duly noted as he made his way through the chaotic halls, walking with careful, measured strides. Once out of the building, with satchel in tow, the afternoon sun washed over him and gave light to the fact that he might not ever step foot in the building or even see Naruto regularly again.

On the sidewalk, as others dispersed toward their destinations, a familiar shock of golden hair caught Sasuke's eye. He watched as Naruto strolled blissfully down the street away from him, hands in pockets, almost joyous with a small smile set in place on his sunlit, handsome face. So beautiful.

For a long time now he's been thinking about it, just not today. As long as he'd known Naruto he tried to dissect everything that he felt, everything that had to do with him. When not focused on homework or studies he'd retrace and memorize every detail that had to do with his effervescent friend. He wondered again and again what exactly he was feeling, why he was feeling it. Sasuke felt so different around him, like something invisible was drawing him in. And he liked it. Sasuke never felt anything like it. The defiant blond made him smile, made tomorrow worth waking up for.

He really did like Naruto, just simply adored him.

Yes, he was going to do something. What were the chances of ever finding anyone else like this in his life? Not another opportunity was going to pass him, either it be because he's shy or out-casted. He was going to get closer to Naruto in some way, shape, or form. It didn't matter. Even if it's brief, even if it's something as small as a single day together or a hug, he was resolute to have him to himself.

How was he going to do it though? Surely it'd be not only incredibly awkward to simply walk up to him and act like a totally different person but hard and rather uncomfortable as well. Suddenly approaching him would be beyond out-of-character. That wouldn't work out well.

Now that he thought of it, what about what Naruto feels? Did he even lean that way? Would he? The chance will most definitely be great, but unlikely. Sasuke felt sudden disappointment that whatever he ends up doing won't lead to any permanent relationship. This will have to be brief. Perhaps if Naruto thought he was someone else he could get something out of that. No matter how small the reward of that it'd be worth it... Yes, maybe that would work. A disguise then?

Wait, he was thinking irrationally here. His mind was in such a rush he was coming up with ridiculous ideas.

He'll need help with this…

One person came to mind and Sasuke immediately started walking off down the sidewalk.

This was going to work out if it's the last thing he does. He was going to take a chance and just go with it for once in his life. No matter what the outcome, if it means being with Naruto even for a moment he'll be happy with his decision. For once he was going to do something different, crazy even.

For once, he was going to step out of the cocoon he's shut himself in and step out into the real world. The world where Naruto lived.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what 'cha need Sasu-chan?"<p>

Sasuke reclined in the large sectional sofa he was seated in. Crossing his arms, he gave a large sigh, closing his eyes a moment to gather himself because he knew this was going to be a lot more painful before anything got better. "Don't call me that."

"Aw, what's wrong? Being a genius got you down?" A sly grin was tossed his way from the other boy.

"No, but that is sort of the problem…"

"Surree, you just like to pick on me you bastard. Naruto calls you that doesn't he?"

"_Suigetsu_," Sasuke warned with a glare. "I'm serious."

The light-haired teen beside leaned back as he gave hearty laugh, it was such fun to get Sasuke annoyed. Especially when it came to the Uzumaki kid he always seems to be so obsessed with. He took a deep breath before trying to compose himself for this "serious" discussion, if he can even do such a thing that is. "Alright, alright… I take it what's got you all in a fit has to do with today being your last day at school?"

"Somewhat," the brunet glanced away.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Already he could tell he was in for some Sasuke inferior-complex time, if the half-assed answer he just got was any indication.

Suigetsu knows Sasuke well. They'd first met participating in groups like Smart-team and Honors Society, where above average students get together to do all sorts of things both academic and recreational. Though being an honor student himself, he'd joined for the fun of it whereas Sasuke joined for the fact that it'd look good on a college application. Nonetheless, they'd partnered up for several projects and got to know each other, well, he got to know Sasuke some. As reluctant as Sasuke seemed to be, even after they didn't have the time nor need to be in any clubs, they'd still linger around another to chat or find time to work together on things. All they did was work a majority of the time though.

Being a quick learner and a very observant person, Suigetsu realized that if he started talking about things that had to with school first and then eased into other subjects their conversations lasted much longer. He'd learned rather quickly that Sasuke was a very business-type person. If you give him a ton of work to do, he'll do it no time, but if you just start rambling on about how your friend's cat attacked you when you slept over it'll go in one ear and out the other. He had to work from the ground up with the guy to keep his attention. Sasuke was very introverted.

It wasn't that he didn't like the boy, he was fairly interesting, real down to earth, but spending time with him was sometimes difficult. Sasuke always seemed to be somewhere else, distant. It was like he was in a dream when he wasn't concentrated on something important like schoolwork. He'd also come to find that his calm and somewhat arrogant demeanor wasn't something that was forced as he'd originally thought. After learning that Sasuke practically lived alone and noticing how the boy never spoke of his parents, it was easy to put the puzzle together. The guy actually had it pretty tough. He admired that not a bit of his pain showed through.

However, he'd also found that underneath the brunet's mask of bashfulness he was like anyone else. Much to his amazement, he could be quite outgoing and even wild if riled up enough. The day he got Sasuke to give a true smile had brought him such joy that he wanted to hug the boy. It was such a lovely smile, and since that day, he'd longed to make it appear again and again.

No one made Sasuke smile more than Naruto though. Suigetsu knew all too well that's who Sasuke had his sights on. He saw the way he looked at him, stared, the way his voice changed when he talked about him. Sasuke didn't need to say anything for Suigetsu to assume there might be a special place in his heart just for Uzumaki. He's graduated a semester before Sasuke after all, he was far from clueless.

"You know what it's like for me at home. I won't have anything to do till summer, and I just… can't sit around and waste away the last of my youth."

"So, what, you're intending on doing something?" Suigetsu raised a brow. "'Gonna jump off a cliff or something?"

"No, nothing like that you idiot," Sasuke snickered as he shifted in his spot. He suddenly felt a little nervous about getting help from Suigetsu, but he was a good guy, and he was much too determined to figure out what he was going to do. Now or never, as they say. "I… want to do something I've always wanted to do, but if I wait too long I might not have the chance to redeem it. I have to do it now, but under certain circumstances."

"…And that would be?" The lighter haired male pressed impatiently.

After several long moments Sasuke spoke quietly.

"I want to be with Naruto."

Silence.

Suigetsu threw himself back on the couch, hysterical with laughter. Sasuke stared at him a moment with a vacant expression before he crinkled his nose in disgust. "Stop laughing you jackass."

"I would have _never_ guessed that one Sasuke! Not in my entire life!" The other boy chided between huffs and giggles.

"Well, alright. You noticed I get it… Are you going to help me or not?"

"I really don't think Naruto's _gay_," Suigetsu sat up and got comfortable again, trying his hardest to stifle his lingering laughter.

"I know that, that's why I need some help," Sasuke eyes softened just as his words did. It was disheartening to see the pleading look that washed over his face. "Even if it's something small, anything will do- just…_something_."

Suigetsu stared at the boy's lowered head. He frowned. "You really want this… don't you?"

"I want to do something for myself for once, even if it sounds selfish and crazy." Sasuke raised his head but his sight was set directly at the wall. "He's a popular, outgoing, single man, if I don't do something before summer he'll either forget I ever existed or be taken before that…"

Looking at the other he furrowed his brows. "You… know what I mean, don't you?"

Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah," he looked in the boy's dark eyes for a moment. "I get what you mean."

Forcing away the sudden heaviness on his shoulders the brunet slumped back against the couch, glaring at the ceiling. "What the hell am I going to do then?"

"Uh, have you ever thought of just _approaching him?_" His light-haired companion teased with brows raised.

Sasuke turned his glare onto the other. "Are you insane? I could never do that. Not only will he think I'm some… freak for acting differently, but if he gets the wrong impression he might reject me or worse stop talking to me altogether."

"Hm, I suppose your right," Suigetsu tilted his head with a thoughtful look. "You wouldn't even be able to try to do that either because I know you'd be too nervous. It'd look like you were trying too hard too."

"Makes me wish I was someone else," Sasuke sighed.

"If only you were a girl or something, that'd make it _a lot_ easier to get his attention…" Suigetsu looked at the boy's lengthy black hair and how he had his legs unintentionally crossed. He abruptly slammed his hand down on the back of the couch as an idea breached his mind. "_THAT'S IT_!"

Nearly jumping from his seat, Sasuke gaped at him incredulously. "_What?"_

An all-too-happy of a laugh escaped him before he spoke quickly, "You should dress as a girl!"

"_Are you joking_?" Sasuke barked. He was starting to feel almost irritated, it seemed like this wasn't leading anywhere. The other boy was still laughing. "You really are insane aren't you? Tell me, is it because you weren't born in this country?"

"Hey, it just might work. You sure act like one sometimes, and he even calls you Sasu-chan, come on!"

Suddenly Sasuke's brow cleared. A strange look came across his face, one that was almost contemplative. "That would be a good way to get around things but…"

"Oh my god," Suigetsu leaned forward with astonishment in his voice. "You're actually considering it? And you call me crazy? I should be the one concerned about you if you're thinking that now…"

"No, I have more pride than that," Sasuke shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Well, you want to be with Naruto and get to know him for awhile right?"

Was that what he wanted or did he want more than that? If he wanted to be close friends beyond high school that might not happen if he pretended to be someone else. Then again, just being himself hadn't gotten him much in the first place…

"It could be just temporary," Suigetsu added with mirth layered in his words. He could just imagine it now. How hilarious! He needed to see if it'd work, whether Sasuke went through with it or not. "We can see how you look, then- with some magic done by yours truly- stick ya in school with a fake name and _bam_! You can stalk him all day!"

"I'm not stalking him," Sasuke snapped out of his trance and glared again. "And how can you be so sure that'd even work?"

"Trust me, we'll make it work. You said you'd do anything didn't you?

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't planning on dressing up as a fucking girl!"

"Oh come on, you know you can't wait to put your first skirt on!"

"You just want to kill all of my dignity don't you?"

"Hey, it's all I got to do these days," Suigetsu shrugged then started listing off what they'd need to do. "We can go to the lost and found at school Monday and find a girl's uniform that fits. Then maybe pick up some make-up and-"

"Wait a minute!" Sasuke held up his hands. How much fun Suigetsu was getting out of this was almost scary. "Who said I had to disguise myself as a _girl_ anyhow?"

"Well, how else could you do it? What would you do to still be a guy? Dye your hair, shave your head, or wear some ridiculous wig or something?"

"No!"

"Alright then, being a girl's your best bet."

"I'm really regretting coming to you now."

"Who else would you go to?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Okay, okay, sorry, but we'll decide for sure Monday when we get a uniform."

"Fine," Sasuke heaved a giant sigh. "Don't count on it working out though."

"Great, we got a plan then." Suigetsu gave a toothy grin. "Are you going to stay for dinner?"

"No, I'm good. I should be going…" Sasuke rose from his seat at last, picking up his bag from the floor. This went different than he would've expected. He couldn't remember a time where they'd talked so long about something that wasn't related to school either.

Casually, he walked through the large living room and into the foyer with the lighter haired teen a few steps behind. Grabbing the large wooden front door's black handle he turned to him with a condescending look. "We'll see about your so-called plan."

Putting a hand on his side his friend gave his typical smirk. "Yeah, you're welcome _Sasu-chan_."

* * *

><p>The sun was bright and orange in the evening sky. That had token a lot longer than expected, and he most definitely didn't think he'd come out with any intentions to become a girl. Damn it.<p>

As a cool breeze picked up Sasuke shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, his hands always getting so cold. He stopped in his steps to dig into his satchel and pull out his earplugs. While he carefully placed them in his ears he glanced back at Suigetsu's retreating house.

It was fairly large, in one of the better neighborhoods near school. Suigetsu's mother had met his father somewhere in England and had moved back here together when he was born. At least that's what Sasuke recalled Suigetsu telling him. In any case, they were pretty well-to-do. It was hard to be in his house. There was far too much he was reminded of when he was in there.

Music filling his ears he returned his sight to the long pathway in front of him. Sasuke make a small content noise at the sound of one of his favorite songs.

Since he came here after school, now it was going to take him nearly twice as long to get home. The sun slowly set on his long walk, and his over-worked brain was at last at rest since he had his music flowing constantly in his ears. Thank goodness, because if he had to think another minute about what the hell he was doing he might end up setting something on fire.

His sizeable apartment building gradually came into view, the air feeling suddenly damp due to the growing night. It wasn't any small shack of a home, no, but it definitely wasn't any house like Suigetsu's or at all like the one he lived in when he was younger. There were two medium bedrooms, a full bathroom, a kitchen, and a large living room. _All they needed, _as Itachi had said. More like all they could really afford… Nonetheless it was decent, but it was a shame because he knew it could've been better.

He took steady strides up the small set of cement stairs, opened the door to the lobby, and went up the two flights of stairs to his door. He stalked inside soundlessly.

Empty. As always.

Tossing his light coat onto a chair with his bag he went into the kitchen where he made himself a small dinner. In silence he ate, put the plate in the sink, and went down the long hallway to the bathroom. After he showered he went to his bedroom where he changed his clothes and crawled onto his bed.

He sat there for a moment, doing nothing, just glancing about his room, hearing the muted sounds of the city. Lights twinkled in the night through the window, a sliver of the moon peeking from passing clouds.

Sasuke sighed as he laid flat on his back.

Regret won't spoil what he was going to do.

Maybe one day he won't have the void of loneliness in his heart.

One day.


	2. Entering: Sugiyama Noriaki

**Geez, there haven't been any reviews for this story yet :( Either no one's seen it or the idea is going over as bad as I hoped it wouldn't. Well, maybe this chapter will help. I did this chapter in a way to try and convince who reads why Sasuke is going through with it. Here's a little note that should clear up some things right away: Sasuke will do anything. That's all I'll say for now, I don't want to ruin the story by giving it away, and as to why he's doing something so rediculous will become clearer later. I also tried to show his and Suigetsu's relationship, just know that he'll be much different when it comes to his first encounters with Naruto. **

**I'll see about continuing this when I start getting reviews. If people don't like it I'll stop. Just tell me what you think, please. :) Reviews make me very happy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Entering: Sugiyama Noriaki<strong>

A nice long sizzle danced in the frying pan. Stirring, a bit of grease jumped out and touched Sasuke's hand but he bared it. Setting the spatula to the side he leaned against the counter away from the stove and sighed.

Today was an abnormally long day.

He'd stayed in bed longer than usual just because he knew he didn't have much to do. Later when he finally did get up he took his time walking down to the market to pick up some food. However, there was only so much he could get with the remaining money he had left from Itachi. He'd given him some cash at least two weeks ago, but now the cupboards were starting to look bare. Even so, he got enough to last awhile and sauntered home listlessly.

By then it was hardly past noon, and still not wanting to feel useless he started going around the house cleaning. He did laundry, folded and put it away, and even picked up in Itachi's room, whatever there even was to pick up.

He'd tried watching TV, but alas that didn't last long. There was nothing on. Nothing, just typical stupid shows. He never watched the shit anyway.

Why didn't he have a life?

Sasuke thought maybe someday he should try to get a job again. He'd tried quite some time ago, actually worked at a book store for a bit. His brother didn't like it though. Itachi wanted him home, said he didn't like him out and about alone without him knowing of where he was at all times. Sasuke didn't understand and was rather annoyed at the sudden protectiveness. For someone that wasn't around much, Itachi sure seemed set on keeping him sheltered as if he was the guardian he was supposed to be.

His job didn't last long anyhow, the bookstore had closed. Itachi said he'd try and get him something to do at his work, a desk job filing papers or something. Even though he still, to this day, gives him folders to organize for him, Sasuke doesn't think that will be happening anytime soon. Originally it was supposed to be "practice", but now he knew for sure it was only so Itachi could keep his work organized.

So here he was, bored and cooking a crappy dinner- still early in the evening- for himself. Have mercy on him if he'd have to put up with this till summer.

_Hell no._

Suddenly the door opened and closed, heavy footfalls coming down the hallway. Turning the heat on the stove down a bit first, he quickly walked through the doorway in the kitchen that led directly into the hall.

As expected, Itachi was slowly sauntering toward him while loosening his tie. He looked in a hurry, sweaty, and somewhat agitated. Sasuke knew right then that he probably won't be staying long, but one could hope.

"Nii-san your home," he greeted timidly, trying to gauge if his brother was mad over something or just in a rush.

The older man nodded, walking past his younger sibling and into his room. His voice was dull, exhausted. "Yes, I came to get some papers."

Sasuke followed him. "Are you staying tonight?"

"No, I want to finish some important files first tonight so I can at least relax tomorrow," Itachi paused a minute to run a hand over his head. His lengthy, black ponytail looked a bit messy. He must be having a rough day…

"Oh," the disappointment in Sasuke's voice was masked to his best capabilities. "Then… you'll stay tomorrow?"

Scanning rapidly over his desk and in its drawers in search of something, Itachi barely glanced his way. "It'd be a waste to come only to leave again the next day, perhaps next weekend Otouto." His voice sounded much too business-like for this moment where they could actually be spending some quality time together, just a little.

_You always say that_, Sasuke thought coldly. When his brother looked at him with a thick folder in his hand he picked up his slouching shoulders.

"Did you organize these as I asked you to?"

"Yes."

Itachi raised a brow and Sasuke's heart sank, feeling as though he was being treated like an employee. "From recent to old?"

"Yes, just as you asked."

"Good, good," the tall man gathered what he'd been rummaging around for.

Sasuke stared at his brother's face as he sat before his computer and pulled up several documents to save on a flashdrive. The lines under his eyes were brought to attention by the bright light of the screen. Sasuke noticed the unfocused look in his dark irises and thought what it'd be like if he was home more.

Now would be a great time to confess how he feels being forced to stay here, how he feels when Itachi never comes home. He imagined that Itachi would feel bad, that he'd stay and listen to all his problems, his growing feelings toward another boy. Sasuke thought how he could be there for him instead, help him find a way to avoid the big plan he and Suigetsu came up with. How wonderful that'd be. Oh how wonderful.

"Itachi, I've… been thinking about… how…"

Itachi wasn't listening. The man wasn't even looking at him. His eyes were focused impassively on the paperwork in his hands as his computer powered down.

After a moment he finally stopped and eyed him warily. "Were you saying something?"

"No," Sasuke's voice was low, devoid of any emotion. "Never mind, it wasn't important…"

Itachi nodded then rubbed his face with a muffled groan. With a few tired blinks of his long lashes he stood and brushed past the shorter boy.

Returning to the front door, he pulled on his suit jacket and picked up his keys. Finding his briefcase where he left it by the small side table he turned to his brother who stood loosely a few feet away, a far-away yet longing look in his narrow eyes.

With a sigh, Itachi dropped his tense shoulders and came over to the boy. He put a large hand on his spiky, outgrown hair and gave a slight smile.

Sasuke stared up into the caring gleam that shined in those eyes that nearly matched his own, and, whether it was out of self-pity or in spite of himself, mustered up the best smile he could in return.

"Good luck on your exams then," the hand on his head rubbed a bit before the man left with a short goodbye.

The door closed almost soundlessly. Sasuke almost wished it'd of slammed shut just so it'd hurt his ears, just so it'd feel more final, just to feel something else than what he did. He didn't blink, his gaze still set firmly on the wood of the door. If only it would open again, if only it'd burn to ashes and take away the swelling feeling behind his eyes. If only something besides the depriving silence.

"I've already taken my exams," he whispered, his voice coarse, throat constricted by unspoken words. Drearily he continued, as if a machine, as if his brother was there listening. "I also wanted you to know that I hate being here by myself, I hate my life. More than anything I want you home more. I've always had problems making friends because I'm not always good with talking to people…"

He continued talking to the closed door, his voice starting to waver. "So I was wondering if maybe someday you could give me some advice… and maybe go out to eat at that diner downtown like when we were young…but…"

He choked, on what he didn't know, but he had to inhale. "I guess it doesn't really matter what I want…"

A smell caught his nose and he realized his food was burning. Sasuke went quickly to the kitchen and took the pan off the burner. It was too late of course. His food was burnt good, wasted. Without a second thought he went over to the trashcan and chucked the contents of the pan. The pan then clanged loudly in the sink when he tossed it in there and ambled lifelessly out of the room.

Later, he sat on his bed. Facing the window he gazed out at the town. The lights, the trees blowing to brief gusts of wind, he sat and watched, watched the life beyond his cocoon pass by. A gentle instrumental song played in his ears, a relaxing melody that portrayed the din of rain accompanied by the gentle sounds of a harp and a flute.

He sat there for a long time, never moving.

As the song played on, something inside him broke, just enough for tears to plop softly onto the picture frame held tightly in his hands.

* * *

><p>There had to be something, <em>anything<em> else than doing this. If this ends up _not_ falling through- which he hopes it does- he's fucked. Perhaps more than anything, he doesn't want to see Suigetsu's face if they actually do find a uniform to use- god forbid. The guy was just a little too excited about the whole thing.

"Come on Sasu-chan, the slower you walk the longer it'll take to get this over with," was thrown over a shoulder at him, with a crooked smirk nonetheless.

Sasuke groaned and crossed his arms. He was glad the weekend was over, even excited to see the outcome of today, but his enthusiasm was only for the fact of figuring out what to expect for the next months. However it was severely tarnished by the strong possibility he'll be spending those months as the opposite gender. "Tell me again how it came to this?"

"'Cause you're desperate for Naruto's affection silly!"

"I'm not desperate," Sasuke grit through his teeth. There was a clear difference between that and having little options. Even so he knew the bastard was just fucking with him anyhow, he knew Suigetsu had the knowledge to fully understand the situation he was in.

"Whatever you say," Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the boy's blatant denial. As he came to a corner where the streetlight blinked not to walk he glanced as his friend stopped behind him with a firm look of discontent. He shook his head as he pressed the button on the post, hoping Sasuke's resolve wasn't as disillusioned as it was starting to seem.

Eventually they made it to school. Having already let out it was relatively empty, only a few stray students roaming about. Suigetsu made a show of being stealthy, waiting around corners and lockers as a teacher went past.

"What the hell are you doing," Sasuke huffed from behind a purple-clad, outstretched arm.

"What? Visitors are supposed to get passes to enter remember? They could think we're some crazy people and kick us out."

"One: we went here. Two: it's after school hours anyhow." Sasuke grabbed Suigetsu's sweater and tugged him down another hall to their left. "And you're going the wrong way dumbass."

"Hey, cut me some slack. I haven't been in here in almost a year."

Walking quickly Sasuke shook his head. Really, every day with this guy…. Smart he may be, but sometimes just took it a bit too far with the clueless and innocent act.

They came to one of the main offices. The ladies that normally occupied the desks were gone at the moment, allowing the two to go into the adjacent room unnoticed.

Suigetsu shuffled through the bin of random lost items, hoping there was some girl who forgot her outfit in the locker-room. He found two skirts and a shirt, and then made a thoughtful sound as he lifted one of the skirts. Noticing the red spot on the back he squawked with disgust and threw the garment back in.

"Well," Sasuke drawled impatiently as he recovered from the horror of seeing the stain.

"I think these will fit," Suigetsu puckered his lips with thought. Hearing women's voices his hand was grabbed and they hurried out of the office. Oh well, no other choices then.

"Ne, who's being sneaky now?" Suigetsu jeered with the uniform rolled up and concealed in his arms.

"It's better to go unseen when we're two guys stealing a _girl's _uniform," Sasuke countered smartly.

When the Suigetsu opened his mouth to say something again Sasuke hushed him when he heard a familiar laugh. They pressed against the wall where the surface created an alcove between two supporting columns. The voices came from the direction in which their backs were facing…

"Are you going to go out with her?" A voice he didn't immediately recognize asked.

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Kiba started strolling past the hall they were located in.

"I don't know," Naruto responded as he shrugged his shoulders. "She's okay, but most of the time she's just tolerable."

"Tolerable? Tell me that isn't going to be your way of putting her down easy if she asks?"

"Psh, you know you want me to say something worse."

"Your right there, she's a real…"

Their voices faded as they distanced down the hall. Sasuke watched their backs intently the whole time, eavesdropping and trying to understand what was being said.

_So the girls are after Naruto huh? _

He and Suigetsu left without further delay. They walked for several minutes to a convenience store to take part in the incredibly humiliating task of picking out… eye makeup. Sasuke grabbed what his grinning companion pointed out his mother used and quickly made for the front of the store. When he paid for the shit he was hell-bent on not even giving the young cashier eye contact.

"Have a nice day miss," they pretty brunette smiled sweetly to him with the small bag held out.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and snatched the bag. Turning he saw Suigetsu with a hand against a wall, shoulders shaking with withheld laughter. The fuming boy gripped him by an ear to yank him through the sliding doors.

The cashier blinked and looked back at her manager. "Was I wrong?"

xXx

Seeing as Suigetsu's parents would be home they then went to Sasuke's house, of who stormed through the door. He hated feeling embarrassed.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Let's- Let's see how this works out…"

He spun to the other boy whose eyes widened to the finger pointed at him. "Don't get your hopes up either. You're lucky I'm humoring you as it is."

The light-haired teen only smirked as the uniform was taken and the bathroom door closed several seconds later. He crossed his arms and leaned against a wall as he waited.

It was a totally crazy idea, he knew it, but that didn't mean it was impossible. That was probably why Sasuke was so irritated too (aside from his messing with him). He knew as much as Suigetsu did that it was actually going to work well. Not to mention because Sasuke already had feminine charm. What better way to get a guy's attention then to be a totally cute new girl anyway?

"Do you know how to put that junk on?"

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke opened the door, looking on the verge of being livid yet still curious- a strange combination. "What are you suggesting?"

"That I'd know more because I've seen my mom do it hundreds of times."

Opening the door all the way Sasuke gave a glare as the boy skipped over.

"Oh~ you know I've always wanted to put your make up on!" Suigetsu joked as he waved his hand femininely.

"_Would you just do it_?" Sasuke growled as a dark stick was picked up and uncapped.

Suigetsu's lukewarm hand touched his face and there was a pause. With a quirk of his brow Sasuke looked up into wide eyes, ones that were such a strange blue they were almost lavender. Suddenly the strange look on his face evaporated before it could be read and Suigetsu's other hand came up to swipe under a dark eye with the tip of the stick. The coal was applied to the other eye as well, Suigetsu's tongue poking out from his lips in his mock concentration.

Once done Sasuke spun and disappeared behind the door in a split second.

"Hey I didn't get to see!" Suigetsu barked pitifully.

"Don't care!"

Alone in the bathroom Sasuke felt like barfing. Putting a fucking skirt on was beyond uncomfortable and emasculating. Underneath he had to wear an old pair of shorts that he'd gotten from his room that was as incredibly small as they were old. Wearing boxers for underwear wouldn't work, and he sure as _hell_ wasn't wearing panties, or a bra for that matter. No. _Just fuck no_!

During this time of changing his clothes, Sasuke was faced with having to see his nude body. He was very slim, always had been. Though his shoulders and his chin were broader, masculine like every male's was, he knew his smallness would help in the allusion of a girl. There was practically no hair on his slender legs either, and as for his manhood… Well, this was the only time he'd ever be okay with being small down there. Yes, he had to face it. Small.

Once he buttoned the light-blue collared shirt he grabbed the brush off the sink, avoiding the mirror for now. His hair was terribly longer than it usually was. The short spikes that normally rose off the back of his head were drooping, and for the past week he was getting incredibly annoyed with hairs getting into his eyes or tickling his face.

Using the length to his advantage he brushed the spikes down a few times before adjusting his hairline and bangs so that they slanted to the side. He brushed his hair a bit more, combining the long locks that hung on either side of his face with the hair behind his ears, giving it a more blended look. Then all there was left to do was look in the mirror.

Even lacking the rest of the uniform he gathered himself and watched his bare feet as he stepped before the sink. Turning and looking up, Sasuke gasped.

Holy fucking shit.

It was nothing like he thought it'd be. He leaned closer to his reflection, amazed at how dramatic a difference a modified hair style and color under his eyes made. "Shit…"

"Are you done yet? Let me see," came from the hall.

"Uh," Sasuke's eyes widened. "No, wait-"

"Come on," Suigetsu groaned as he grabbed the doorknob. "I'm coming in."

Sasuke grabbed for the knob as well. "W-wait dammit…"

"I'm not gonna judge you! It was my idea in the first place, just let me see!" The other boy pleaded as he tried to get in the bathroom.

Sasuke pushed feebly except not only wasn't he very strong but the door was open an inch already. Giving up he allowed the guy in, readying for the laughter to ensue.

His hand still on the handle, Suigetsu swung open the door with a triumphant look. Then his face went vacant as he took in the boy who was slightly turned away in shame. Slowly the brunet looked at him, his cheeks pink nonetheless.

The way his hair framed his face now looked utterly feminine, the top being flat now an odd thing to see. With the coal lined under those incredibly dark eyes they looked so much more narrow and fluttery. They stood out against his creamy skin, two obsidian jewels in a sea of silky white.

The shirt they'd found was large, sagging off Sasuke's trim arms a tad even though the sleeves were rolled up. It hid his chest well though, giving the false impression that there could be breasts beneath it, very small breasts that is. As for the dark navy skirt, it was nearly too small, tight around the Sasuke's small waist. There was a tempting expanse of leg from mid-thigh and down that could lure any hormonal boy.

Not only that, but with the way Sasuke was standing with his short, petite stature all harmless and unsure, he looked… impeccably cute.

This was bad. It was worse than he thought it'd be. His friend really did look like a girl now.

Unable to withstand the unsuspected silence Sasuke finally spoke. "Well… is it convincing?"

Picking up his jaw Suigetsu sounded almost skeptical. "Convincing?" He looked up and down the lithe body before throwing out his hand theatrically. "I didn't even recognize you!"

Hope glittered in Sasuke's eyes, "Really?"

"No one will even know it's you," Suigetsu smiled as he put a hand to his hip.

Looking in the mirror again Sasuke asked the other to retrieve his school vest, seeing as they were the same for both males and females. Once obtained, he pulled the required garment on and patted down his hair, staring at the sparkly, girly aura his new appearance seemed gave off. It was going to be hard to get used of seeing himself like this.

"Ya know, this could really work," Suigetsu thought aloud behind him, looking curiously into the reflection of the mirror as well. "Maybe with a little more makeup and some good acting you could pull it off. Practice with me, do it now."

"Do what?" Sasuke turned to the other who sat himself on the closed toilet.

"Act like a girl."

There was a pregnant pause before a sly smirk crossed the brunet's face. He sauntered over with more swing in his hips than he typically, and unconsciously at that, did. Sasuke plopped himself onto the boy's lap boldly and looked him square in the eye with a womanly bat of his eyelashes.

"Like… this?" He said softly, airily, _seductively _at that, as he crossed his long, exposed legs. It was meant to mock him, of course…

"Uh," Suigetsu swallowed. That did _not_ sound very Sasuke-like! "Yeah...That's good. Are you sure you weren't born the wrong gender?"

Standing, Sasuke snickered before speaking in his typical, low and smooth tone again. "Whatever. Alright, what else is there to consider?"

"Well, even though you look completely different, it won't do any good if Naruto or even other people saw you with long hair already. Has anyone got a close look at you lately?"

"No one pays much attention to me… and as for Naruto he's pretty oblivious. If he can't remember to do his homework or even brush his hair in the morning, I'm sure he didn't notice the other morning that my hair is getting longer." Sasuke's tone was noticeably sad, though Sasuke himself didn't notice. "We… haven't been spending much time together lately, so I haven't even looked him directly in the face for a long time."

"Right," Suigetsu tapped his chin with a finger. "Then no one will really suspect it to be you. I mean, who would think that you would dress as a girl anyway?"

"Obviously you," Sasuke glared.

"Have you not noticed that you look like the female replica of yourself?"

Sasuke looked at his reflection again. It was true. He didn't look like any Uchiha Sasuke.

Resting his hands on the sink his face grew solemn. This was his chance to be close to who he admires most, who he dreamed about at night. He could be someone else, someone _better_, be around Naruto. With luck maybe he'll even catch his attention, perhaps win over his affection for a bit, but that was a long-shot. If anything he could just watch him from afar and no one would know it was him. Whether it worked out or not he could always change back too, if he's too late and Naruto's taken or someone suspects something he could get out of it. This won't leave any permanent damage, it can't.

_It can just be temporary, _he told himself.

Was it illegal to lie in order to be happy just for a little while?

"Suigetsu, you said you could get me into school the other day. Can you really?"

Finding himself staring the other boy nodded, "Sure, I got my ways, and I have some spare money if needed too."

"You'd… do all that?" Sasuke looked at him, disbelieving that someone would go so far for him.

"Yeah," Suigetsu smiled. "That's what friends are for."

That's right, he was his friend. He wasn't totally alone. Sasuke always forgot to acknowledge Suigetsu as a friend. How could he forget such a thing? Their relationship had built in a non-friendship kind of way, so he never really thought of it even though somewhere inside he knew they were getting close. Suigetsu was just so undemanding, never forced things. He didn't crowd Sasuke or cling to him like most people he's seen do. He was there when you needed him, comfortable to be around, that's perhaps why he'd slipped under the radar.

"Anyway," Suigetsu continued. "You'll need another name."

"Like what?" A fine, black brow arched.

"Hm," he stood behind Sasuke again, cocking his head. "….Sugiyama… Nor…iaki…."

"Sugiyama Noriaki?"

"Yeah," Suigetsu flashed his toothy grin and chuckled, "Or just Nori."

He watched Sasuke stand stiff, thinking, his signature crease forming between his thin brows. Was he really going to go through with it? It was one thing to test it out, but to actually go_ all_ the way through with such an idea-

"Alright," Sasuke said at last, his voice low. It sounded as if he was giving in to something. "I'm doing it."

Suigetsu frowned, his heart sinking. He sat frozen for a moment, something settling in him that he didn't like. His intellectual mind worked to make a decision, and with one more look at the other he made it. Sighing as he got to his feet. Sasuke looked at him, and he smiled.

"Okay, I'll go and get my new "daughter" set up for school tomorrow. I'm gonna borrow one of Itachi's ties if you don't mind, and I'll bring it back later to tell you if we're all clear." Receiving a nod he left the bathroom.

Sasuke followed him out, watching him disappear into Itachi's doorway and appearing seconds later with a red tie in hand. They walked out into the living room near the front door.

"Wait, how are you going to get by as an older man, let alone a father?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Have some faith in me will ya? I got you this far didn't I? I'll wear my dad's jacket and fancy hat, _whatever_, I got it covered. There's hardly any paperwork, it's mostly done on the computer anyway." He came up to the other and grabbed his hand dramatically. "But if I don't make it back alive, don't give up your dreams of becoming a stalker!"

With a snicker Sasuke pushed him away playfully and watched as his friend turned to leave with a laugh. His friend… who was doing so much for him…

"Suigetsu," he stopped him by his shoulder. Suddenly he felt awkward and faltered before anything else came out. Dammit.

"Hey you don't need to thank me Sasuke, okay?" Suigetsu patted his flat, silky head. "It's nothing."

It was left as that and the door opened to brighten the small, shadowed hallway where the light from the windows couldn't quite reach.

Suigetsu took one last look at "Nori". His sweet friend stared with a faint smile elsewhere, unaware, glowing in the sun that lit the living room from behind.

He closed the door soundlessly behind him.

_I hope you see the flaw in your plan Sasuke. I really do._

* * *

><p>Sometimes Suigetsu really amazed Sasuke. Every once and a while he'd be reminded of how incredibly intelligent the boy really was. Sure, Sasuke was able to hold up near perfect grades and was all set to attend college, but that was nothing compared to what Suigetsu was really capable of. There were many times he'd solved some complicated equation or another with hardly any thought. When the boy was still going to school and they'd study, Suigetsu worked with incredible efficiency and speed. It was outlandish and contrasted against his cheery disposition but somehow it worked out for him, well in fact.<p>

Today was no exception. Suigetsu's true genius had struck him directly in the face.

"I… can't believe they believed you, that you got away with it…" Sasuke said skeptically as he looked at the papers in his hand, "How?"

Suigetsu leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I said I have my ways. It didn't take much really if you consider it. The numbers I used won't be traced back to me, or either of us for that matter, because I hacked-"

"Hacked? Okay, I don't want to hear," Sasuke waved his hand dismissively. "I won't be your accomplice if you go to jail if I don't know what you did."

"Whatever, it'll be fine. It's only for what, six months anyway." He lifted his downcast eyes to dark ones that were still scanning the papers. "Speaking of which, that reminds me. Are you really going to go back and do homework on a daily basis again? That sounds like a lot of work."

"Yeah, it's only a small hurtle in comparison to what the whole point of going is though. I can handle it. Besides my grade won't even matter because I'm not _me._"

A frown slowly replaced the calm look on Suigetsu's face. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke managed to catch his frown this time. It was truly odd to see.

"I'm fine," Suigetsu picked himself up. "I'm just worried that there's a lot more to this than originally thought. I mean, you have to really hold yourself together."

"I'm- I'm determined… I won't let my guard down." Sasuke tried to reassure him, wanting to see that comforting smile back, though it was hard to say what would happen in the end. He glanced back at his new schedule, his attention brought back to the new information at hand. "How come there aren't that many classes?"

"Well I set it up so that you ended up in most of Naruto's classes, more than just the couple you told me he had, but otherwise your fake record is similar to your real one. Uh, get it?" A moment passed and the boy still looked a bit unsure. "Basically, you still have a good record but your just have the classes that typical seniors have."

Sasuke let it all settle in him. Every fact, every little detail about this whole plan coagulated in his mind. For the first time in a long time a bit of unrestrained hope resonated in him. He can do this. He will try, for a chance of ephemeral happiness, for his sanity's sake.

"So that's it," Suigetsu tapped his fingers on the table before grinning widely. "Welcome to Konoha High School, Sugiyama Noriaki."

Just then Suigetsu's phone decided to ring. He answered, had a playful argument with his mother about something, and then said he'd be home in a bit. Snapping his cell shut, he stood to leave, but when Sasuke got up as well he grabbed him by both shoulders. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to him.

"Just do me one favor Sasuke," Suigetsu said sternly, sounding as if he were tired. It was weird to see his face so serious. "Be yourself."

Sasuke was mildly confused. "The whole point of this kind of goes against that-"

"I know you don't think your good enough and you're too stubborn to change your mind, but just don't pretend to be someone you're not. Sure, lie if you must, but don't forget yourself. Okay?"

Sasuke nodded slowly and Suigetsu left with a short goodbye.

Sasuke was left with a strange, vague sense of foreboding.


End file.
